Dreams for the Future
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: Well this is a S/V fic, about thier future. R/R.
1. Sydney

Sydney Bristow took risks. Risks were basically her life, or they used to be. Why did this risk seem so big even if it seemed almost small compared to the rest?  
  
For the last few years of her life she'd been in some kind of mortal peril almost every day. Each time she went on a mission for SD-6 she was in danger, each time she completed a counter mission against SD-6 she was in even more danger, every time she saw Michael Vaughn she fell more in love with him and that put her in the most danger of anything else.  
  
After seven long years all her work had reached it's pinnacle though. Seven years to the day she started working as a double agent SD-6 was brought down. All the pain of it, and the obstacles between her and having a normal life were gone, the feeling was surreal. Her world was spinning and changing and she was ecstatic about it. She was instantly able to be truthful to her friends, and she was instantly thrown into a relationship, which she had been waiting to have for at least six of the seven years she'd spent as a double agent.  
  
Now she was standing, seven months to the day since SD-6 was taken down, in a flowing white dress waiting to walk down the isle and marry the man she'd loved for years and she was scared. More scared then she'd ever been, which said a lot coming from her. A little voice in her head nagged at her with 'What ifs'. "Syd?" came a questioning voice from beside her.  
  
"Yeah Dad?"  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Almost, give me a second, okay?" Jack Bristow looked at the wood door that stood before his daughter and her future.  
  
"Sydney, I love you, and if it's possible he loves you even more then I do." Jack said knowing that even if he disliked his future son in law, it didn't matter; they had one thing in common. They both loved Sydney.  
  
"I'm just," she started then stopped, "What if Dad? What if something comes between us? What if SD-6 finds a way back into our lives?"  
  
"It can't Sydney." Jack Bristow said, holding his daughters hands in his tightly. "You love each other. Nothing can come between to people who love each other." Sydney had never heard her father talk so openly, and lovingly before but she felt comforted instantly, all the nerves and all her doubts were dismissed as she smiled.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road." She whispered, as Jack opened the doors. After the doors were open he took his place by his daughters side and they started walking in pace to the wedding march. Sydney's brown eyes met a pair of green eyes, eyes that were mirroring her thoughts her fears and her love, and she was falling in love all over again. She reached the alter and only broke eye contact with him long enough to pass her bouquet off to Francie, who was there waiting. Her eyes came back and she mouthed to Michael Vaughn, who she still out of habit called Vaughn sometimes, five words 'My Guardian Angel, My love'. 


	2. Vaughn

Michael Vaughn watched as his wife danced with her father. Wife, it sounded so weird even in his mind. It wasn't weird though, Sydney Bristow was now Sydney Bristow-Vaughn, his wife. He looked at the simple gold band on his finger and twisted it with his thumb. He recalled the inscription 'My Guardian Angel, My Love', the same words Sydney had mouthed to him before they had exchanged vows. Before he had met Sydney Bristow he didn't think life could be this good, even when they were working to take down SD- 6 he didn't think there was a possibility life could be this good. He was extremely happy he was wrong.  
  
He surveyed the room, his few friends and family members mingled with hers and everyone looked happy. When SD-6 had been taken he knew what he wanted, a relationship with Sydney and he went for it. Not much longer he had a plan, his plan was to marry her. He made up an amazing way to purpose, a candle lit dinner on the pier where she'd cried to him and there would be dancing too. Halfway through the meal it started to rain and they ran for cover. They ended up in Vaughn's car where he ended up purposing.  
  
Vaughn was brought back to the now as he heard clinging glasses and saw Sydney approach him. "I think they want us to kiss." Sydney said when she was inches away.  
  
"I think I'm with them." He murmured as he kissed the love of his life. "Speech" someone yelled, and then an echo could be heard of "Speech" all around the room. Vaughn broke the kiss with Sydney and gave her a look that showed his love and his life were hers forever.  
  
"Okay," Michael said walking to the stage were a small classy band was set up. He grabbed the mike and paused before starting, turning to look at Sydney " This is the happiest day of my life," Michael started eliciting lots of awes from the room " This beautiful woman has made my life so rich and full that I can never thank her enough, I love her and will till my dieing days. I love you Sydney, I love you." Vaughn finished and leaped off the stage and went to Sydney and kissed her. He broke the kiss and hugged her, ignoring the world around them, and whispered in her ear "My love, my life, my everything". 


End file.
